Sound the Alarm
by mcbailey
Summary: Meredith and Mark had a relationship years ago he left her. Can they work through it now?
1. Chapter 1

**_A little background:_**

**_Through everything you know out the window, this is MOSTLY AU, and Shonda owns the characters, I just like to play with them ;)_**

Richard looked at Meredith, crossing his arms. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know. Batting his eyelashes at some nurse probably." Meredith smiled leaning back in the chair.

"He begged me to come here, you both did. Why does he insist on doing this? He is an hour late."

"He's your son, you tell me." Richard rolled his eyes sitting on the edge of the desk. Meredith giggled pulling out her phone, her fingers flying over the keys.

"Okay well, you know where to go. I will wait here." Richard sighed as she stood up, kissing his cheek.

"If I see him I will make sure he comes to see you. Bye Dad." Meredith slipped out bumping into her brother. "You're late."

"I know, is he mad?" Jackson asked looking over her shoulder at the closed door.

"Annoyed, good luck. Lunch?"

"Of course. Go save some lives." Meredith smiled, waiting outside until she heard their father's voice raised. She walked down the hall looking around for her old resident.

That night Meredith sat at the bar, when her brother dropped onto the stool next to her.

"That bad?"

"Yes. No one took me seriously." Jackson told her, reaching for her beer. She slapped his hand, moving it away from him.

"Nope. I'm not sharing."

"You never did." Jackson signaled for two more beers. "How was your first day? I didn't see you at lunch."

"I had surgery with Bailey." Meredith sipped her beer looking at Jackson. She heard someone sit next to her. She expected to hear an outdated line, but she didn't, looking over her shoulder she saw him. For the first time in 12 years, blinking she shook her head turning back around. "I need to go." Meredith rushed out, Jackson running after her.

He never noticed the girl he left all those years ago running out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meredith!" Jackson ran after her, the rain soaking them immediately. His twin sister had just reached her car when he grabbed shoulder spinning her around. "What the hell is going on?"

"That was Mark." Meredith's voice sounded small and fragile, she looked up at him rain blending with the tears running down her face. "That was Mark. I never thought I would see him again. Not since he left that night."

"Oh Meredith." Jackson didn't need any more information; he knew exactly who Mark was then. He had been Meredith's first call that night. He had found her broken hearted, standing in the shambles of their apartment, the door standing open. He had picked her up, and left that night. He could still smell the alcohol that had been spilled that night in drunken anger. "Let's go home."

Jackson had just closed the door to Meredith's room when their cousin walked up the stairs. "Hey where's Meredith? I wanted to tell her about my first day." He motioned her back down the stairs before he answered her.

"She saw Mark at the bar. I just got her to sleep. You can tell me."

"Who is Mark? Do I know Mark?" Lexie questioned looking at the ceiling.

"You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I remembered jackass."

"Meredith and Mark met while we were still in high school, just before graduation. He was in college and they dated for a while. She really loved him. After graduation they moved in together, she stayed in Boston for school. Then two years later she told Mom that she wasn't going to go back to school, she wanted to stay with Mark." He paused remembering that heated fight between Meredith and Ellis.

"Anyway, everything was fine, until the week I supposed to leave. Meredith called me sobbing that he had left."

"So what happened?" Lexie asked, annoyed that he would leave out, well the point of the story.

"Honestly? I don't know. She never wanted to talk about it." Jackson replied, wishing that he did know.

"I still don't want to talk about it, but I'm sure it's going to come out eventually. Where's Alex?"

"He's still at the hospital, in the basement." Meredith and Jackson shared a look.

"Tomorrow." They said together.

"So what happened?" Lexie prompted, pulling out a chair for Meredith.

Meredith looked over her shoulder from the bar, sighing before she sat at the table. "The week Jackson was supposed to leave for school; I told Mom I wasn't going to school that year that I wanted to stay with Mark. I was pregnant."

"What? You were pregnant?" Jackson asked his hand covering Meredith's.

"I was, I went home and told Mark. I thought he would be happy, but he got mad. I get it now, we were young, too young to have a kid, but it hurt. He started drinking and I got scared, I locked myself in the bathroom. He told me I was just trying to trap him. Like his father had been. I heard things breaking."

"Oh god Meredith." Lexie brushed the tears from her eyes, her heart breaking for her cousin.

"When things had been quiet for a while I went out and Mark was gone. All his stuff, there was nothing left. He had broken all the pictures, I called Jackson. The next day I started cramping. I blamed myself, and Mark. The doctor told me that the fetus had not been fully attached, that it happened and no one was to blame. I left that afternoon with Jackson, transferred schools."

"So he never tried to call you or anything?" Lexie reached for Meredith's other hand.

"No, never, tonight was the first time I've seen him in 12 years. It was a shock."

"Did he see you?"

"No she ran out of there too fast."Jackson answered first. "I wonder what he does."

"He was supposed to leave for med school the night I told him." Meredith supplied. "Bad timing."

"Meredith that doesn't matter he was out of line." Lexie told her.

"I know, but it was bad timing. We hadn't even talked about kids, and I told him I was taking a year's leave, that I was pregnant. It was bad. Now you both know.

"What if he works at the hospital with us Mer?"

"Then I will deal with it J, I promise." Meredith smiled at her twin. "I'm okay; it was a long time ago."

The next morning Meredith went in search of her best friend, before rounds. She ran down the stairs, breezing by two men, not looking at their faces. Mark watched the small blonde continue down the stairs, staring really, almost tripping on the stairs.

"Mark, you look like you just saw a ghost." Derek laughed steadying his friend.

"I think I did. She looked so much like my Meredith." Mark shook his head, trying to keep the memories from pouring, drowning him in remorse.

"The girl you." Derek stopped, looking down the stairs.

"Yeah, the girl that I got pregnant and walked out on."


	3. Chapter 3

Mark sat at the bar his large hands covering his face. Derek studied his friend with a frown. "Mark, you have to let it go, it was so long ago."

"I can't Derek. What if she had the baby? What if I have a kid out there? I walked out on her."

"But you went back."

"But she doesn't know that." Mark replied a deep sigh escaping. "She doesn't know I didn't come back. She told me she was pregnant, and I got so mad. I thought for just a second she did it to trap me, and I told her that. Who does that Derek?"

"You were young." Derek told him, pushing a glass at him.

"I wasn't that young Derek. I was 24. I screwed up. When I left she had locked herself in the bathroom."

"I remember you left a couple days after getting to school."

"Yeah I left and I thought about what happened. I rushed back to our apartment. I thought when I went back she would be there. I could explain, and she would forgive me and we could decide what we were going to do." Mark told him knowing that Derek already knew the story.

"But she was gone."

"Everything. She didn't leave anything, except the pictures. God Derek we had so many pictures, I was so mad that I had threw them all on the floor. She left all those. They haunt me."

"Look her up." Derek suggested.

"It is not that simple." Mark stood up throwing a twenty on the bar. "I'm going home. I can't deal with this."

The next morning Meredith stood in the elevator with Jackson and Lexie watching the numbers climb slowly higher. She looked up when the doors opened a gasp escaping her lips when she saw Mark and a man she didn't know step on.

Mark looked up, seeing Meredith. He looked at Derek and then back at Meredith. He opened his mouth but Meredith turned her head, looking at Jackson. The seconds seemed to drag by until the doors opened again. Meredith grabbed her brother's hand rushing out. Lexie looked at Mark before slowly walking out. She found her cousins changing in the resident's locker room.

"You okay?"

"Yes, no. I'm fine." Meredith forced a smile before walking away. She checked the rotation schedule making her way down to the pit. She was immediately handed a chart from her attending for the day.

"Owen Hunt, you must be Meredith Grey." Owen smiled at the petite blonde.

"Yes it's nice to meet you."

"You too, looks like it's going to be a busy day." Meredith smiled looking down at the chart.

When Meredith sank down in her chair in the cafeteria there was no one else around, she looked at her watch seeing 10 hours had passed since she came in. Closing her eyes she didn't see Mark walk in, his eyes locking on her. He crossed the room silently standing in front of her. His hands rested on the back of the chair.

"Meredith?"

Meredith's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. "Mark."


	4. Chapter 4

_*AN sorry... I hit a block but I finally coaxed my muse back out of hiding :)_

Meredith sat up slowly, her eyes locked on Mark.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know Mark." Meredith didn't want to talk to Mark; she wanted to forget she had ever seen him.

"Meredith please. We need to talk about what happened." Mark sat down, his hands itching to reach across the table, to pick up her trembling hands.

"Fine. But not here." Meredith stood shoving her hands into her pockets. "Come by the house, I don't want to air our dirty laundry in public." Meredith wrote the address, her hands still shaking.

"Mer?" She turned to see Jackson standing at the door, his hand held out to her. Meredith didn't look back at Mark. She dropped the paper, running to her brother. Mark sat still, his hand crushing the paper as Jackson tucked Meredith under his arm, the door closing behind them.

"I'm not going to ask if you are okay. You obviously aren't." Jackson led Meredith to the locker room, pushing her down onto one of the benches. "Stay."

Meredith raised her eyebrow watching her brother hurry away. "Stay? I'm not a damn dog." She sighed closing her eyes while she waited for him to come back. When her pager rang, she cursed under her breath, rushing back to the pit.

Looking down at his watch, Mark saw how late it was, wondering if she was still awake. The lights were burning bright inside as he climbed the stairs. His fist hovered over the door when the door swung open and he came face to face with her brother.

"I know Meredith told you to come here, but you need to leave the past in the past." Jackson crossed his arms not letting Mark inside. "You broke her once; I'm not letting you do it again."

"Jackson what the hell are you doing?" Meredith stood on the bottom step, her head cocked to the side.

"Nothing, just informing Mark how it is." Jackson backed away letting Mark into the house. Meredith rolled her eyes pointing to the kitchen with the hand that wasn't holding a beer.

"Come on." Meredith led the way, closing the kitchen door after them. "You want one?" He nodded sliding onto one of the bar stools at the counter. Meredith handed him the bottle, settling a stool away from him.

Mark studied her for a minute before asking "Who was that anyway?"

Meredith looked up, surprised. "Jackson? My twin brother. Don't worry he didn't remember you either." She laughed at the expression on his face.

"Not that I have a right to ask." Mark muttered studying the bottle in his hand.

"It's okay Mark. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry Meredith. When you told me about the baby." He stopped, seeing Meredith flinch when he mentioned the baby. Pushing down the pain and the regret, he forged ahead. "Did you give the baby up for adoption, or did you keep him?"

"Neither." Meredith whispered fighting back the tears.

"You had an abortion?" He demanded standing up, his face red with anger.

"And what if I did? You left! You walked out, you left me there." Meredith responded getting angry instead of crying.

"I can't believe you. You didn't try to contact me either Meredith."

"I was 20 years old Mark! And the man I loved walked out when I told him I was pregnant. You didn't care then why would you care when I miscarried. Why would you care that I cried myself to sleep for a year." Meredith pushed past him slamming the back door.

As on cue the kitchen door swung open and Alex walked in. "Dr. Sloan?"

"Ahh Karev, what are you doing here?"

"I live here. Get the fuck out." Alex grabbed his arm and starting pulling him out of the kitchen. Mark jerked his arm out of Alex's grasp staring at the other man.

"Who are you to my Meredith?" Mark demanded.

"She's my best friend, not that it's any business who I am to Meredith." Alex told him shoving him towards the door. Mark walked out of the house wondering why he couldn't keep his cool when he was talking to Meredith.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"I don't give a damn." Meredith said from the doorway. Mark turned to see Meredith standing beside Alex, Jackson just behind her. She reached around Alex pushing the door closed, turning off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex turned and looked at Meredith, a frown on his face. "Do you need me to beat his ass for you?" Meredith let a laugh, sagging against his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks." Meredith took a deep breath looking up at Alex. "Thank you, seriously Alex. You have always been there for me." Her gaze shifted over to her brother, a frown marring his beautiful face. "You both have. But Mark left. He left when I really needed him. It's over now."

"Yeah but." Meredith cut Alex off, her hand covering his mouth.

"Stop. I know. I love you too Alex. I'm going to bed." Meredith kissed both men's cheeks before bounding up the stairs and closing her bedroom door. She turned pressing her back against the cool wood she took a deep breath as she felt the calm façade crumble.

Moving woodenly Meredith walked to the closet, pulling down a box from the top shelf. She sat on the floor, her hands opening the top. She shifted through the items, each holding a memory she wanted to hold on to. At the bottom she picked up a shoebox, her hands trembling as she lifted the lid. She picked up the grainy picture, tears slipping unheeded down her face. Her fingers ghosted over the now faded image, she looked down, her tears landing a picture that had been scratched, torn and taped back together. She dropped the ultrasound picture, picking up the picture of her and Mark laughing at the fair. Sighing she put them both in the shoebox, dropping the lid back on it quickly. She piled the other items back in the box, lifting it back on to the shelf.

Mark sat in his car, the cool Seattle air seeping in, chilling as he sat unmoving, unable to get the picture of Meredith staring at him in disbelief when he accused her aborting his baby. His head banged against the steering wheel, his hand reaching into the center console to pull out a picture. His eyes stared at the old photo, the edges worn, the picture cracked from being folded and unfolded hundreds of times. His hand trembles as he traces over Meredith's face. Her face as it was then, young innocent, trusting.

The woman he saw tonight has been broken and Mark shouldered the blame for making her lose the sparkle he loved in her eyes, the feisty spirit he fell in love with when she was just 18. "Oh God what have I done." Mark continued to sit in the freezing car, he contemplated going back to Meredith's. But he knew that her brother and Alex would probably kick his ass. Instead he drove the water front, finally getting out sitting on a bench to watch the boats pass by him the dark.

Meredith finally threw off the covers her body. Wearily she pulled on clothes as she jogged down the waterfront, trying to keep her eyes dry and her mind clear of the one man that had the power to crush her already broken heart. The only thing Meredith heard was the pounding of her feet against the path that took her through the park; she had tunnel vision only looking ahead. She didn't see anyone, didn't hear anyone until someone blocked her path.

She screamed, and started thrashing against his hold, fighting until she heard his familiar voice. "Calm down Mer, it's just me, it's just me."

Mark was not even fifty feet from Meredith when she started screaming his head jerked up, the sound had broken him out of his internal monologue. He ran towards Meredith, stopping short when stopped struggling against the man who held her tightly.

"Jesus Dylan! You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Meredith sagged against his familiar frame, her hands fisting in the back of his shirt.

"Well Jackson was worried, when you went for your run at 3am." Dylan smoothed her hair back, studying her face.

"I couldn't sleep." Meredith breathed, her face upturned to his.

"You should have called me." Dylan whispered, his lips brushing over hers.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Jackson told me Mark came by tonight." Meredith nodded, tucking her head against his chest. "I won't ask the stupid question and ask how it went." Dylan tipped her face up to his and kissed her softly.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you some breakfast before work." They turned together seeing Mark standing silently watching them.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Meredith questioned, she had unconsciously put Dylan in front of her, using him as a human shield in hopes of protecting herself from the emotional pain seeing him again was causing here.

"I couldn't go home, so I came here. To watch the boats and then I head you screaming. I'm sorry. I will leave you alone." Mark turned away, not wanting to see this other man protect his Meredith.

"Mark."

Mark turned at Meredith's plaintive tone. He raised his eyebrows studying the pair. "Yes."

Meredith studied him a minute before responding. "I will see you at work right?"

"Yeah." Mark tried to smile and knew he failed miserably.

"Okay." She nodded, biting her lip. Meredith didn't know how she would handle seeing him, but she had to try to move past it somehow. "Maybe we try to work together Mark. I don't want to avoid you every time we run into each other in the hospital."

"I would like that Meredith. I have so much I want to tell you."

"You had your chance. Meredith you don't have to do this." Dylan interjected, trying to stop Meredith from hurting anymore than she already was.

"I know Dylan and I do. It's time we both grew up." Meredith smiled up at him, her hand cupping his face. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Dylan hugged Meredith close. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

Mark nodded unsure who he was, but knowing that Meredith loved him. A statement that tore at his battered and bruised heart. Meredith watched the emotion crossing Mark's face and she tried to keep her calm face firmly in place.

"Dylan enough, Mark I will see you in a little bit." Meredith pulled the other man away by the hand, not wanting to break down in front of Mark.

"Okay Meri, slow down."

"Don't call me that." Meredith had never like the nickname, but had loved it when Mark called her Meri. She smiled up at him to take the sting out of her words. "Let's go Dylan."

Dylan frowned knowing that Meredith was putting on a good front, that she didn't want to talk but he wanted to know that part of her that she always kept locked away.

When they were seated at a local coffee shop, not far from Meredith's house, Dylan reached for her and ran his finger over the bare left hand. "Where's your ring?"

Meredith stared at him for moment before replying. "At home."

"Why aren't you wearing it?" His voice cracked with barely contained rage.

"You know I don't run with my jewelry on. What's going on?" Meredith's head tilted trying to figure out where the anger had come from.

"Nothing sorry." Dylan looked down, his anger dissipating at Meredith's question. He really had nothing to worry about.

"Silly man." Meredith leaned across the table, her lips seeking his. When Meredith pulled back she settled into her seat. "Now we need to talk about the reception, I am going to kill your mother if I have to taste one more freaking cake."

Dylan laughed picking up his coffee, his other hand held up in surrender. "You know I'm staying out of planning the wedding. I wanted beer and pizza."

Meredith rolled her eyes, even as she was laughing wondering how their simple wedding had gotten so out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I have to be honest, I haven't updated, because while yes life has been busy, but Mark died. Shonda killed Mark and Lexie. But mainly she killed Mark, I love Mark, I love Mark more than anyone on the show. But I want to finish this story I know where I want to take it, but I had to get over Shonda killing Mark. I'm not over it, I want him back. So this is how I get him back, here. Enjoy *kisses***_

Dylan walked Meredith back to her house, following her upstairs. He sat on the bed while Meredith showered. He knew that Meredith loved him, but he wasn't stupid. Meredith would always love Mark. He was her first love, the father of Meredith's unborn baby. And Mark had the power to destroy Dylan's relationship with Mark.

When Dylan first met Meredith, she was a second year intern, responding to a call in the pit. When she rushed in, checking on his suspect, he fell in love with her right then. Her no nonsense approach, that fact that she wasn't scared. When he told Meredith he wanted to marry her, and she said yes it was the happiest moment of his life. But the worst came only moments later, when she told him that she wanted to transfer to Seattle Grace. That they had the best neurosurgeon in the country, that she wanted to learn from the infamous Derek Shepherd, he knew that was where Mark was. He did his homework; he wanted to keep Meredith from Mark. He always knew that when it came down to it Meredith would pick the man that broke her heart, because she would always love him more, more than she loved anyone else, probably more than she would ever love anyone.

Stopping himself, he stood up walking over to Meredith's dresser picking up her engagement ring. When she walked out of the bathroom clad in her jeans, her shirt in her hand, taking her hand he spun her around, wrapping her in his arms. Dylan brought Meredith's hand to his lips before sliding the ring back on. Meredith smiled her lips brushing his. "Thanks."Kissing him again she moved away, pulling on her shirt. She sat on the bed, slipping her feet into her tennis shoes.

"What time is your meeting with the captain?" Meredith asked studying the man that she was going to marry.

"8:00."

"Are you okay?" Meredith questioned, biting her bottom lip, worried that seeing Mark had upset the balance of their relationship.

"I'm fine babe. I promise. Do you want a ride to work?" Dylan recognized the fact that he was off his game with Meredith.

"Sure, thanks baby." Meredith took his hand leading him downstairs.

It wasn't until lunch when Meredith finally saw Jackson. "Hey sis you okay?" He studied his twin sister.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep, so I went for a run. We saw Mark there."

"Meredith don't."

"Don't what Jackson?"

"You know what. You left for a reason, and you didn't call him for a reason Meredith. Just because he is here doesn't mean you should give him another chance."

"Wow, good to know that is want you think of me, twin."Meredith replied frowning. Before she could answer both of their pagers went off.

"This isn't over little sister." Jackson told her as they moved to the pit.

"Okay first, you are 240 seconds older than I am asshole, and second yes we are done talking about it." Jackson laughed as Meredith bolted off the elevator, trying to beat him into the pit.

"Grey you are with me." Jackson, Meredith and Lexie all stood still looking at the three different attending doctors at three different beds, including Mark.

"You are going to have to be more specific." Meredith and Jackson responded. Mark jerked his head up, realizing that Meredith was not the only Grey on staff now.

"I get the plastic's prodigy from Boston." Jackson rolled his eyes moving over to Mark. Meredith looked at the other two doctors.

"I'm neuro."Meredith turned and went to who had to be Dr. Shepherd. "Good to have you, we need to move." Meredith nodded watching Lexie as she went to the last doctor who had called for Grey.


End file.
